


Cassian The Kitten

by accidentalrambler



Series: And We Let It Burn [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Magical Accidents, Nessian - Freeform, Oh and Also, also Elain that turns out to be a savage little thing when Lucien is threatened, and Amren, and Nesta that tries to resist the adorableness, kitten!Cassian, mentions of elucien, spoiler: she failin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: When Cassian pulls a prank on Lucien that goes a step too far, Elain intervenes.The effects aren't quite what one would expect, leaving Nesta to deal with a feisty ball of fluff and fur.Post ACOWAR, established Nessian with kitten!Cassian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for purely fluff/crack reasons AND as a b-day gift for a lovely itsnotacrimetoloveyou on tumblr.
> 
> Happy birthday, Luiza! I hope you like it ;)

Nesta thought she knew everything about Elain. 

Her gentle heart, the tenderness with which her younger sister tended to her beloved garden, the peaceful smile that bordered on mischievous when the corner of her mouth tipped upwards just a tad.

Apparently she didn’t know it all.

Elain had a mean streak hidden deep under that rosy blush on her cheeks. What a vicious little thing she could be - when someone threatened her mate.

Cassian would probably argue - if he could argue at the moment - that he hadn’t exactly _threatened_ Lucien. Just pulled a little prank on him, gradually stealing away from Amren’s obnoxiously large jewellery collection and planting the sparkly pieces in Elain and Lucien’s townhouse.

Suffice it so say, her sister hadn’t been amused when Amren had barged into their bedroom, literally spitting fire.

The absolute ruin of the frontal garden had been the last straw. Elain had turned savage.

A scratching sound echoed across the bedroom, startling Nesta as she lay on the bed, enjoying her book before going to sleep. Set on ignoring it, she tried to carry on with her reading.

She was still angry, Cauldron damn him. No matter how much the ginger Fae still grated her nerves from time to time, the depth of feelings he harboured for Elain couldn’t be denied. Putting him at the mercy of Amren's wrath had been pointless.

Almost - she almost succeeded in putting her thick-headed mate off her mind but then - 

“Meow.” A low hopeless sound rang in Nesta’s ears, a pang of guilt setting in her stomach as it was repeated again and again, until she caved and reached down to pick Cassian up from the floor.

Hazel eyes bored into her as he settled in her lap. Nesta stared back, merely cocking up an eyebrow in a silent challenge as she took in the sight before her.

The harsh lines of Cassian’s body were now soft and fluffy, his fur black, except a little collar of brown and white on his chest. He’d moved with feline grace before and that hadn’t changed - even now he tilted his head in a slow languid motion that made a feline gaze fixed on her all that much more unnerving. 

Elain had been right - Cassian made a fine kitten.

Still, the intensity of his gaze wouldn’t break her. Her sister’s methods might have been drastic but in truth, Cassian had earned it with that last prank. Nesta just wished that the spell Elain had used would wear off sooner.

It seemed she actually missed that long-winged smug bastard. In this form, the mating bond didn’t feel the same, it was somewhat weakened by Cassian’s instincts being suppressed by those of an animal. Ever since the bond had snapped in place, after months of dancing - and fighting - around each other, Cassian was a constant presence in her life. Neither overwhelming nor overbearing as she had once imagined it but rather a firm yet gentle embrace of his arms in the back of her mind. 

A whisper in the silence.

A light in the dark.

A flame in the cold.

The initial amusement she had felt turned into an angry knot in Nesta’s stomach. But then anger dissipated too, making her face the undeniable fact - 

She missed Cassian.

And it was...okay.

Still, the realization grated at her nerves the way her mate was scratching the sensitive skin of her thighs at the moment.

As if sensing her mood - and the accusing weight of her stare - Cassian pulled in his claws, his back curving as he stretched. He was still looking at her intently as he straightened his tail to its full length, the playful wiggle of his whiskers turning his expression cocky.

It was the same look he usually wore when he would stretch his wings, well aware of the fact that Nesta watched.

Too bad for Cassian that the full span of his fluffy tail didn’t hold quite the same effect.

“If you’re trying to impress me,” Nesta let out, keeping her voice even and firm, “I’ll have you know, it’s not working.”

Another soft mewl escaped his mouth as his ear fell to his head, making Cassian look both adorable and miserable.

Luckily, neither affected her.

“Pity won’t work either. It’s your own bloody fault!”

Something twinkled in those hazel eyes and before Nesta knew it, Cassian charged forward and leapt onto her chest (careful not to scratch her cleavage), nuzzling into her neck.

“You little savage! Stop it!” she tried not to laugh but it proved impossible, especially with his whiskers tickling her skin. Instinctively, her hands darted out to support Cassian’s weight. Once her fingers sank in the soft black fur, it became obvious she couldn’t stop herself from petting him, a need to sooth her mate tugging at her heartstrings.

He was just as vulnerable as her.

Unhappy mewls soon turned into satisfied purr as Nesta raked her fingers along his spine, her nails slightly scraping the skin. The sound reverberated against her skin, coaxing out a chuckle out of her throat. Cassian huffed in response, her chest shaking with laughter throwing him off balance.

“Hush now,” Nesta hummed, pulling him firmer against her as she settled herself on the bed. “It’s  _ just  _ for tonight,” she added, sending Cassian one last glare. “And don’t even think about crawling under my shirt like the other night.”

All she got as acknowledgment of her words was yet another purr. The kitten fell asleep. And with the warmth of his body resting against her, Nesta soon did too, a sense of calm settling over her.

That warmth was still there in the morning when the first rays of sun caressed her face. A small smile tugged at her lips when Nesta realized Cassian managed to listen to her and didn’t crawl up under her nightclothes.

Instead, it was his hands that dived under the hem of her silk shirt.

When he palmed her breast, she purred like a kitten too.  



End file.
